Stained Steel
by Moonbei
Summary: Ostracized, Gina has been stuck in a never ending cycle of tediousness and loneliness. A crack in the cycle appears from a new foreigner in town, thus creating pathways for new relationships and opportunities to grab. With hope, strength, and courage, she steps out of the cycle to battle with inner and outer demons to achieve the happiness lying in wait for her. Eventual Zoro x OC
1. 00 Prologue

Blood… Its iron scent stagnates the air—-a scent that I could never forget. Its crimson hue decorates the alleyway walls. Just… what did I do wrong? Why is everyone _screaming_? _Please stop screaming!_

The sound of gravel crunching beneath someone's feet catches my attention. Someone's behind me. And I can tell it's someone that I recently got to know. Someone… that I desperately, oh so desperately, never wanted to see me in such a wretched state.

"Zoro." His name escapes my mouth in a whisper. Any hope I have of retaining our new found acquaintanceship slips away like the blades do off my fingers. Each one hits the ground with a resounding clatter. Remorsefully, I turn my head until he is within my line of vision and ask, "Have you come to kill me?"


	2. 01 New Arrival

**_Three Days Ago_**

_Noon time_

Thunk. Thunk.

A man of average build steps onto the dock and stretches. Yawning, he glances around at the town and back at his little boat. He shrugs, deciding that there's nothing of value to be stolen should the boat be taken by thieves. The sound of his stomach reaches his ears and he sighs in exasperation. Hunger pangs. He lamely tries to sooth them by rubbing his stomach with one hand as he heads off into the town. Silently, he wonders if there's anyone with a bounty that he could turn in, seeing as he's broke and to acquire food requires money. Money which he doesn't have.

"Damn, this town is small," the foreigner grunts, his voice deep and masculine. Without a hitch, he manages to reach the town and takes a look around while scratching his mossy green hair. There really wasn't much to see; just the usual lineup of houses, stores, restaurants, and the occasional bar. Hm. A bar. The man figures that it'd be the ideal place to gather information. However, based on his observations, it would seem that the town is too quiet and cozy for there to be anyone dangerous around. Before he even makes it to the bar, he is beginning to think that there is no one worth hunting down for some grub. So much for bounties and food.

"Welcome," the barkeep calls out as a bell jingles signifying that the door has opened. He places an observant eye on the newcomer, taking in his features and noticing the lone white katana worn on his waist. "What can I get you, swordsman?"

"Information," he replies as he takes a seat at the counter, resting an arm on it in front of him. "Got anyone worth anything around here?"

The barkeep frowns. _Not another poor bounty hunter…._ "No, we don't," he says sourly, placing a cleanly wiped glass down behind the counter harshly. "And just what can one man do alone with a single sword? Who are you, anyway?"

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro," he states firmly and a few skeptical glances are exchanged around the room.

"Isn't he supposed to have three swords? You sir, only look like you have one."

"Broke the other two," Zoro counters, which is true. He broke them last week. Apparently he had too much power for the swords to handle. All the men and women in the room start chatting quietly among themselves, earning a wary glance from Zoro. He starts to wonder why they all suddenly became lively and secretive.

"Well, we can't help you here. We don't have anyone like that," the barkeeper comments, causing disappointment to seep into Zoro.

"Wait. There is one," a woman calls out, halting all the whispers. "Why don't we send him into the forest?"

Silence fills the room before it erupts from even more chitchat. The people begin wildly chatting, contemplating the suggestion.

"Yes, yes! That'd be a great idea!" one yells.

"Yeah! We'd be able to get rid of that monster and rest peacefully," says another. At the mention of 'monster', Zoro's brow quirks up in curiosity.

"You have some sort of monster in the forest?"

"Yes, and if you can get rid it, then we'll happily reward you." A man emanating authority steps in and settles himself besides Zoro. "Food… money… anything so long as you don't let appearances fool you and fail. Do we have a deal?"

Zoro smirks, hand suddenly on katana. He liked the sound of a challenge. Gruffly, he says, "Just don't forget your end of the bargain."


	3. 02 Not Lost

**_Zoro_**

Hours. _It's been hours. _Hours since Zoro took off from the town to find this so-called "monster of the forest". Did the barkeeper lie to him? Did _all_ the people in the bar lie to him? What? Were they all just messing with him? Grinding his teeth, Zoro stomps ahead quickly weaving through the trees. It's all never ending! Trees after trees after god damned trees! The people told him to go straight, so straight he went! So why can't he find the place yet? He just couldn't comprehend it. Above all, he refuses to believe that he is lost. For he is never lost.

Cursing a long line of obscenities, Zoro's stomach suddenly growls and he grumbles in turn.

"Damn it. I should have gotten them to feed me first."

**_A Very Many Hours Later…._**

Gina

_Groooowwwwwwlllllllllllll._

Oh god, what is that? Feeling a bit frightened, I drop my bundle of wood and scale a tree closest to me to situate myself on a sturdy branch. My breathing had hitched up so I try to slow it down, but the sound comes out again and I flinch. Is that a beast? Is there a beast out here? I shake my head. Of course not…. Maybe it was a bear? It must be hungry based on how nasty the sound was. Getting my bearings, I slowly position myself to jump into the next tree. Carefully, I launch myself, successfully latch onto my targeted branch, and haul myself up. I do this a few more times until the angry growl is so loud that it seems like it's coming from right next to my ear. On edge, I tense up and anxiously cling onto the tree after positioning myself in a way that the trunk would be between me and the direction of the sound. Cautiously, I take a peek and what I see extorts a gasp out of me.

"It's that man—!" I quickly slap a hand over my mouth, afraid that I had alerted the bear to come this way, but oh! That man. I saw this man earlier! _Hours, earlier. _Why is he still here? And apparently sleeping. Gasping again, I try to get down the tree as fast as I can and run over to the man. What if the bear suddenly came? He'd be eaten! But it's so strange, when I saw him from afar earlier, I thought he was trying to leave the forest since he was so close to the path to exit out. Had he been here this whole time and collapsed from fatigue? He's even snoring!

"Um, excu—" _Groooooowwwwwwlllllllllll_.

"…."

My feet can't move and I'm frozen in place. I think I even forgot how to blink. My eyes are glued to the foreigner and I'm pretty sure I'm wearing an expression of incredulity.

_Did that sound just come from his stomach?_

_Groooooowwwwwwlllllllllll_.

"Pffft. Oh, no, I shouldn't laugh at him." I try to hold back my laughter but fail. The tension I had released instantly and left me in a fit of giggles. Really, did I just mistake his stomach growls for a bear's? How silly. "Hehe. That most definitely came from his stomach. What should I do? Wake him?" I decide to do just that and approach him, but as I'm about to reach out a hand to him, I draw back in a heartbeat at the sight of his katana. "Swordsman?" I say almost breathlessly, no longer laughing. "Why… is one here?" For a while, I simply stare at him, a bit worried.

"What should I do…?" I wonder to myself and his stomach growls again, which makes me feel conflicted. "Well… it shouldn't hurt to feed him when he wakes up. Maybe he's just… traveling. I shouldn't assume the worst." With caution, I slowly kneel down next to him and decide to test the waters by barely touching his shoulder with the tip of my finger.

No response. I sigh partially in relief and partially in concern. Either he was a heavy sleeper or in a bad condition. I try waking him up a couple more times, but he didn't show any indications of waking up. So, I sigh again. Somehow, I'll have to find a way to get him to my cottage. It probably wouldn't be nice to drag him, so….

"I know!" I exclaim and stand up smiling. "I can make a wagon."


End file.
